The present invention relates to an installation technique of a range image camera.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-247226 is disclosed as an installation technique of a range image camera.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-247226 describes that it provides a range image camera and a range image synthesizing method capable of acquiring a range image having a wider angle of view than an angle of view of a single photographing part and having a high range accuracy.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-247226 provides the following technique: that is, in a range image camera system provided with a plurality of range image cameras arranged in such a way that range images to be acquired overlap each other, by subjecting range images acquired by the respective camera units to processing of searching, selecting, computing, replacing, and synthesizing, there can be acquired a range image having a wider angle of view than an angle of view of a single photographing part and having a high range accuracy. However, as for an installation of the plurality of camera units, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-247226 does not consider a checking operation of an installation state (position and direction) of the plurality of camera units. For this reason, there is presented such a problem that an installation operation of the plurality of camera units will require a troublesome repetitive operation including an installation state checking operation by a visual check of the range image and an adjustment operation based on a qualitative shift of the installation state acquired by the visual check.